Think Something Starting With An L
by thedreamygirl
Summary: How the night could have played out after season 1's the boy toy auction if Haley had bought Nathan and Peyton had bought Jake. Naley and Jeyton fluffiness
1. Auction Bids and Plans

**Think Something Starting With an L…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**A/N: **I know that so far for OTH I've written an AU fic, then a rewrite, then another AU and now another rewrite, but this isn't going to be a pattern or anything - I just got an idea and I had to write it. Although my first fic had some Jeyton I've never written that much of it before so bear with me. This story will be five chapters long, and I'm dedicating it to **Naley is LOVE** because without her comments in the review of my second OTH fic I never would have thought of this.

**Details: Everything up to 'Spirit in the Night', plus Haley has already got her tattoo and Nathan has seen it (although, like in the show, he didn't know she was getting one). Nikki has not shown up, so Jake is still happy and carefree (as far as a 17 year old single dad can be, anyway).**

**Chapter One: Auction Bids and Plans**

Peyton stood in front of the gymnasium and nervously checked her watch. What was taking Jake so long! She didn't know what had possessed her to bid on Jake – well, actually she did, but when she'd decided to she hadn't thought she actually had the guts to go through with it. Her and Jake – or was it 'she and Jake?' She'd have to ask Haley later – were sort of in an awkward place. They were close, sort of, anyway, but they were still getting to know each other.

"Hey," a voice whispered from behind her.

Peyton turned around and saw Jake standing there, "Hi-i."

"I didn't know you were going to bid on me," he smiled.

"Yeah…spur of the moment decision." Yeah, right. She was totally lying. "I thought we could hang out since, you know, with Jenny you don't get much of your own time." Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "That's okay, right?" Before Jake could answer she blurted out, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking! Of course you wanted to go somewhere with one of those girls in the audience – I just thought -"

"Peyton!" Jake interrupted her, "You were right earlier when you said I don't get a lot of nights off like this, but I'd much rather be hanging out with you than with one of those girls."

"You would?" Peyton bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"Yeah," Jake said emphatically. "We'll have a lot more fun. Plus," he said in a mock serious tone, "on my way over here I saw Lucas with one of them and she was practically slobbering over him already." Jake shuddered. "It was pretty disgusting."

Peyton laughed.

"So…where are we going?"

"Actually…" Peyton faltered. "I hadn't decided."

"You realize that since you bought me I have to do whatever you ask tonight, right? And you had no plans?"

"Well," Peyton tried to explain. "I bought you so you could have fun and I thought you might like to choose, so I didn't pick anything specific."

"Hmm, I see." Jake raised his eyebrows. "So, I'm not worth a whole 83 dollars or definite plans either?"

"Wha-" Peyton began, before recalling that she paid $82.57 for him. "I didn't have the extra 3 cents," she explained hurriedly, "and Haley had to keep all her money to fight off the rabid skanks for Nathan so –"

"Peyton its okay, I'm just kidding. And that was really sweet of you," Jake told her.

"To pay 82, 57 for you?" Peyton asked, confused.

Jake laughed and shook his head. "No, I meant to let me choose."

"Oh." Peyton smiled, then looked away when he made eye contact. 'What's wrong with me?' Peyton scolded herself mentally. 'I don't get embarrassed by boys. Oh, crap, I'm turning into Haley.'

"So…" Jake led her away from the gym and towards the car park where her car was waiting, not noticing her mental struggle, "how do you feel about bowling?"

……………

Haley grinned as her boyfriend walked up to her. "Hey, you."

"Hey," Nathan grinned back before leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "So…112 dollars? I didn't realize I was worth so much to you, Hales."

"Hmm…" Haley rolled her eyes at him, "The only reason I had to pay that much for you was to keep you away from all those other girls."

"You know, I think Whitey said I brought in the highest bid of the night."

Haley rolled her eyes again. "And with that show you put on out there – did you expect anything else?"

Nathan smirked. "You jealous?"

"Oh, please. Me, jealous? You gave those girls one free show for tonight. I can get one every night."

"That's true. You know, I think you don't take advantage of that often enough."

Haley giggled. "Come one, let's get going."

"Okay, where to?" Nathan asked as he checked his jean pocket for the key to his car.

"The mall," Haley said excitedly.

"The mall?" Nathan exclaimed.

"What's wrong with the mall?"

"Well…nothing. It's fine."

"Then why did you say it like there was something wrong with it?" Haley inquired.

"Haley, you now _own_ me till midnight. You can make me do anything - at all – and we're going to the mall?"

"Well, I have to get something there and I want you to help me," Haley explained.

Nathan shook his head. "This is night totally wasted on the girls. Next year, I'm gonna suggest we auction off some of you."

"And what would you make me do for the night?" Haley teased as Nathan opened the passenger door for her. She was about to step inside when she turned back around worriedly, "You would buy me right? I mean, -"

"Of course, I would buy you. There's no way I'd let anyone else buy you." Haley grinned and kissed him on the cheek before sliding into her seat. Nathan shut the door behind her and went round to the driver's side. "And as for what we'd do? Well, for starters we'd have to get you back that cheerleader's uniform from Brooke."

"Nathan!"

"What? You asked!"


	2. Pretty Dresses, Peyton Confesses

**Chapter Two: Pretty Dresses; Peyton Confesses**

Peyton watched Jake throw his bowling ball down the alley and hit one pin. She couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Jake asked.

Peyton shook her head, but continued giggling. "It's just…I thought I was bad, but I usually manage to hit at least two."

"It was an unlucky throw. I'm actually a master at this."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I don't think anyone who's a master at bowling can only knock down one pin."

"Well, maybe I did it on purpose to throw you off."

Peyton raised her eyebrows. "But you already said it was unlucky."

Jake suddenly remembered that this was true. "Well…that's not the point," he said flustered, causing Peyton to grin more. "Just watch a master at work."

"Yes, sir," Peyton said jokingly and walked up to stand next to him.

Jake picked up another ball and prepared his aim. With Peyton standing so close to him it was a little more difficult, but he finally released the ball and it rolled down the alley to knock down the nine remaining pins. He threw his arms up in celebration and smiled at her, "See?"

Peyton smiled back. "I saw." For a few moments neither of them said anything, they just kept smiling and staring at each other without realizing it. Finally, Peyton broke the spell as she reached over to pick up a ball.

Jake moved so that she could take her place in front of the alley. Peyton breathed in nervously and concentrated. No matter how many times she went bowling she never seemed to get better at it. She prayed that she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Jake. With one last final parting shot at God, 'He couldn't have picked miniature golf! No, you had to make him like bowling,' she threw her ball down the alley. It knocked down all the pins.

Peyton was speechless. Then, she shrieked. "Ah! My first ever strike."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Lucky shot."

Peyton smirked. "You're just jealous – who's the master now?"

"But, I thought that was your first ever strike?"

Peyton started laughing at the truth of his statement. As they laughed together their eyes met once more and the staring thing started again. But, this time neither tried to stop it. They didn't want to.

……………

"Okay, so what is it that you need to get from the mall?" Nathan asked as he and Haley walked in through the main entrance.

"A dress."

"Wh-Bu…" Nathan was confused. "Isn't that the kind of thing that Peyton can help you out with?"

"One of my sisters has decided to get engaged; again. Anyway, I need a dress for the engagement party which is going to be this Tuesday."

"And Peyton can't help you because…"

"She's not free before that," Haley explained. "I'm not really good at shopping – well, grocery shopping I can do, but not clothes – and I wanted an opinion."

"So you're asking me?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?" Haley added when she saw the look on Nathan's face. "I promise we'll do whatever you want after."

"Okay," Nathan grudgingly agreed, as he saw how much Haley wanted him to help her. "Let's go."

Haley stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, but just as Nathan was getting into the kiss she broke away. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

Nathan pouted. "That wasn't much of a thank you."

Haley giggled. "Don't worry; you'll get a much better one when we're done." She led the way to the dress store and found Nathan a chair to sit down on near to the changing rooms. "I'll be five minutes," she told him as she went to pick out some dresses to try on.

Nathan sighed and checked his watch again, before looking around. He was bored out of his mind – this was definitely not what he thought he and Haley would be doing tonight. As he shifted in his seat, Nathan felt like his foot trampled on something. He reached under his seat, and pulled out a magazine. It was still glossy, but the pages were bent from reading and the cover had come off. After flipping through it Nathan soon found out that not only was it a sports magazine, but also a classic edition, with reviews of some of the best games of practically every sport in the last fifty years. Nathan started reading the basketball section, and thanked the poor chump who had been dragged to the store by his girlfriend and left the magazine there for all the other guys who were to come after him.

Fifteen minutes later, Haley came back to the dressing room, her arms piled with dresses. "Are you carrying every evening dress available in the store?" Nathan wondered aloud.

"No, just a few of them." Haley went inside the changing room to try on the first dress.

Nathan became engrossed in his reading again, and so didn't notice when Haley had finished changing into the first dress.

"A-hem. Nathan? Earth to Nathan, hello?"

Out of the corner of his ear he heard her impatient hello and asked, "Yeah?" looking up at the same time.

"Well, what do you think?" Haley did a quick spin for him, causing the skirt of the dress to float around her.

"You look…" Nathan struggled to find his voice. "Great," he finally croaked out.

Haley gave him a brief smile before examining herself in the mirror. "Well, it's the right length, but maybe I shouldn't wear white. I mean, because the bride's supposed to wear white – although that might not matter since it's just the engagement party. What do you think? Nathan? Nathan!"

"Huh?"

"Did you listen to a word I said?"

"No," he admitted sheepishly.

"You're supposed to be helping," Haley pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"You said I had to come and see you in your dresses. That's what I was doing."

"And not reading your sports magazine?"

"Haley, baby, when you're wearing that, who cares about sports!"

Haley blushed. "I-I'm going to change into the next one," and she skipped into the changing room.

Nathan smirked as he returned to his magazine. The night was looking up.

……………

Peyton cringed as her bowling ball only knocked down 4 pins. Her game had been pretty much downhill after that first – and only – strike.

Jake grinned. "You know what that means - I win!"

"Well, you can't win them all," Peyton shrugged. "Plus, I suck so it's not like that was unexpected."

"You're a lot better at this than you give yourself credit for, Peyton," Jake told her.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down and started to untie her bowling shoes. "You're really good though.

Jake sat on the seat next to her and did the same. "When I was younger, my Dad and I used to come here and play every week. I can't wait to do something like that with Jenny."

Peyton smiled as she noticed the way Jake's eyes lit up when he said 'Jenny?' "You miss her already, huh?"

Jake nodded. "Sometimes I get Jenny withdrawal even at school."

"No, but you have to have some nights out. Just to relax a little."

"Especially when the company is so attractive," Jake winked. Peyton blushed and went back to concentrating on her shoes as Jake began to scold himself for sounding so cheesy. "So…did you used to bowl much?"

"Well…Brooke and I used to come here sometimes when we were kids. We haven't much lately though." Thoughts about her situation with Brooke flooded her brain and Peyton had to take a moment.

Jake noticed that Peyton was uncomfortable. "Do you wanna talk about it? Or," he added, seeing the uncertain look on her face "we could just talk about something else."

Peyton took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to tell Jake the truth, but she also didn't. She was afraid of what he would think of her if he knew the truth, but she liked him a lot and she didn't want him to think she had lied to him. "Did Lucas tell you what happened?" she asked finally.

"All I know is Lucas and Brooke broke up. And that the two of you liked each other," Jake definitely did not like saying those words out loud, "but that was a problem with Brooke."

"Lucas and I cheated on Brooke," Peyton admitted. "Then Lucas broke up with Brooke, but I couldn't do that to her – even though I already had," Peyton gave a harsh laugh. "But then she found out."

Jake listened carefully as his friend's situation became plain to him. Cursing Lucas for being able to have both Peyton and Brooke – couldn't the guy be satisfied with just Brooke? – he sympathized with Peyton who was clearly still upset about her falling out with Brooke. "Brooke will be able to forgive you," he said kindly.

"I'm not so sure. I know I deserve it, I just…I guess I miss my friend."

"Well, if you ever need a friend you can always talk to me,' Jake told her.

"Thanks," Peyton said, brightening considerably.

"Just not about Lucas," he added.

Oh, if only he knew. When she was with Jake, Lucas was the last thing on her mind. "I don't think that'll be a problem," Peyton said between giggles.

Jake grinned.

……………

"How come you're in your normal clothes again?" Nathan asked confused when Haley came out of the dressing room wearing what she was wearing before.

"Because that was the last dress I just wore," she told him.

"Oh, so have you decided which one you're going to get for your sister's engagement?"

Haley nodded. "No, thanks to you, of course," she added, pretending to look angry.

Nathan stood up and walked over to her. "What do you mean? You asked me to comment on the dresses and I did."

"Nathan, you liked every single one!"

"But you looked hot in all of them, Hales. What else was I supposed to tell you?"

Haley blushed. "Never mind."

"So which one did you choose?"

"This yellow one," Haley held up the dress to show him. "What?" she asked, seeing the look on his face. "I thought you liked it."

"Well, it looked hot on you, on the hanger…not so much. What about that red one?"

Haley took the dress in question out of her pile and held it up, immediately understanding why Nathan liked it. "Nathan! You only like that one 'cause its kind of low at the front."

"Hey," Nathan protested, "I'm showing you one I liked more than the others; that was what you wanted, right?"

Haley shook her head at him. "I'll just go pay for the yellow one and come back."

A few minutes later, they were walking out of the shop. "So do you know where you want to go?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yep. All the time you spent there gave me ample time to pick our next stop."

"Ample? There's a new word," Haley commented.

"Well, you make me smarter," Nathan pointed out and kissed her.

"Well, I am your tutor," Haley kissed him again. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Nathan informed her.

"Ooh, I love surprises!" Haley said excitedly.

"Good."

"So where are we going?"

"I can't tell you!"

"What? I hate being out of surprises."

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Hey – wasn't I supposed to get a much better 'thank you' when you finished in there?" Nathan wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Yes, I believe you were."

Nathan leaned forward, but Haley moved her head quickly and he ended up kissing the collar of her coat. "What was that for?"

"You not telling me where we're going!"

Nathan pouted at her, but Haley just pouted back. "Fine," he grumbled.

"So you'll tell me?" Haley grinned.

"No."

"But why not?" Haley whined.

"To teach you a lesson. You can't bribe me with kisses, Hales. So I won't tell you."

Haley pouted up at him, but Nathan looked away so he wouldn't give in. Finally, Haley gave up and let him take her to their next stop without any more arguing. But, Nathan was sure he heard her grumble, "The kissing bribe always worked before!"


	3. Food and Games

**A/N: This is a long chapter, about 9 pages, but hopefully you guys won't mind. The last two chapters will be shorter. And thanks for all the encouraging reviews. **

**Chapter Three: Food and Games**

Jake handed Peyton her packet of french fries as they both walked away from the stand. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just didn't know whether you were a fan of fast food or not."

"Fast food is good food," Peyton said, causing Jake to laugh. "And I love fries." They both ate their fries silently as they walked back the few steps to her car. "So…are you having a good time?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "I'm actually having a really good time."

"Did you think you wouldn't?"

"What? No," Jake shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Peyton suddenly felt embarrassed for having said that. "Nothing…it was just…the way you said it…never mind."

"I am enjoying myself Peyton," he said, this time more careful of his tone. Peyton looked back at her chips and Jake did the same with his.

"Hey, Jake…" Peyton began, unsure of what she was about to say.

"Yeah-" he started, but then cut himself off as he coughed. "Sorry, wha-" he coughed again and this time more harshly. Realizing that it wasn't a good idea to start talking before he had finished swallowing his food, Jake tried to tell Peyton that, but his throat was too constricted and now he couldn't stop coughing.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Peyton asked worriedly. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him in horror. "Are you sick?"

Between coughs he shook his head, and pointed at his chips.

"Oh!" She looked up and saw that they weren't far from the food stand. "Hey! Can we have some water please? He's choking!" she called.

The girl at the stand saw Jake's coughing form and quickly went to fill a cup of water.

Peyton tapped Jake's back urgently, wishing she knew the Heimlich. She knew she could try, but Brooke had once told her that if you did it wrong you could make the problem worse or even break their rib; she didn't know whether the story was true or not but she wasn't going to risk it.

The girl ran out of the stand, carrying the plastic cup in front of her. Peyton moved to take it from her hand, but the girl suddenly threw the contents at Jake's face.

Even Jake stopped coughing long enough to stare incredulously at her.

"He needs some to drink!" Peyton practically yelled.

The girl ran back to the stand, as Peyton's worry for Jake increased. Suddenly, she noticed he stopped coughing and took in a long lungful of air.

"Jake, are you okay?"

Peyton was answered by a cough. However, she was still hopeful, as the small cough sounded marginally better than the fit he'd just been in. The girl ran back with another cup of water. Jake took it from her and drank the whole thing down in a few gulps.

"Are you okay?" Peyton repeated, rubbing his back.

Jake nodded, and to Peyton's relief he managed to breathe out a, "Yeah."

"Oh, thank God!" She flung her arms around his neck, which she apologized for the next instant as it hurt his chest.

As the girl took back the cup and returned to her stand, she apologized for throwing the water on Jake's face and she looked so upset that Jake told her it helped.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peyton asked him again.

"Yeah," Jake nodded more certainly. "I'm really sorry for scaring you. I guess that's why my parents always said not to talk with food in your mouth," Jake said. "I have to remember to tell Jenny that."

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, one day I'll definitely be telling Jenny about the time her Dad nearly scared me half to death by choking on a french fry!"

"No, don't tell her that! Tell her cool stuff about me! She should be aware of her father's cool points."

"Hmm…but you don't have any cool points," Peyton joked.

Jake laughed with her. "Normally I would make some sort of protest…but I did just choke on a french fry."

Peyton giggled. "So…" she said finally, "where are we going next Mr. Jagielski?"

"Why don't you choose Miss Sawyer?"

"Alright."

"So, where do you wanna go?"

Peyton didn't have to think too long. "I can't tell you; it's gonna be a surprise."

"Okay," Jake threw his empty packet in the trash can and Peyton did the same before they both got in the car. Jake had already turned on the ignition before he said to Peyton, "I think you better drive."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah since I don't know where to drive to."

"Oh, right!"

……………

Nathan threw his napkin in the bin as he and Haley walked out of the Pizza place.

"I can't believe how much you ate!" she said.

Nathan frowned. "It wasn't that much."

Haley rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you wanna believe. So, now will you tell me where we're going next?" she asked, switching her shopping bag to her left hand so she could hold Nathan's hand in her right.

"I'm still not telling you," he smirked.

Haley pouted as they walked through the mall, but on noticing something in a window display her facial expression changed.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Oh-nothing," Haley shrugged, trying to lead him back the way they were going.

Nathan turned to look at what Haley had seen. It was the window of a dress shop. "Is this what you were looking at?" he gestured to one of the dresses in the window.

Haley would have preferred to deny it, but Nathan was right. "Uh, yeah, but it doesn't matter – so, where are we going?" she tried to change the subject.

"If you really like it Haley why don't you go and get it?"

"I can't –"

"I don't mind waiting for you," Nathan told her.

"No, it isn't that – uh, I can't afford this store," Haley explained.

"Oh," Nathan realized.

"It doesn't matter; come on, we should be going."

This time Haley was more successful in talking about something else. "Yeah, this way," Nathan led her towards his chosen destination: the arcade.

"The arcade?" Haley exclaimed.

"What's wrong with the arcade? You did say I could choose, Hales."

"Well, yeah, but –"

"And I came with you to the dress shop."

Haley relented. "Okay, but I'm warning you I really suck at these games."

"They're arcade games, Haley," Nathan said as he held the door open for her. "There has to be at least one that you're good at."

"Actually, you're right. I can play Pac-man. Everything else, from the fighting games to those dance one, I suck at."

"Pac-man? That's, like, the baby league."

"Well, it's the only one I can play, Mr. Scott."

"Well," Nathan told her, "I suppose I'll just have to tutor you, Miss James."

Haley giggled. "I suppose you will."

……………

"How far away are we now?"

"Not that far actually," Peyton informed Jake.

She continued driving straight a bit longer, and then took a right turn. Jake's eyebrow rose as the road seemed familiar. Suddenly, he realized. "Peyton…"

"Yes, Jake?"

"This is my road."

"I know." A few seconds later she had pulled up in front of his house.

"What are we doing here? Date went so bad?" he asked, only half-joking.

"No!" she said quickly, "not at all. I just thought that this was where you really wanted to be. You know, with Jenny."

Jake smiled. "I've kinda missed her…Not that I haven't had a good time with you or anything," he added, "'Cause I have."

"Yeah, me too," Peyton nodded.

"Do you want to come in?" Jake asked.

"Uh…" Peyton didn't have to think about the answer to that question, but she was still a little unsure. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. You can say hi to Jenny. I'm sure she'd like to see you."

"Shouldn't she be sleeping by now?"

"Probably," Jake realized, causing Peyton to laugh. "But you could still come in."

"Okay," Peyton said finally.

"Okay."

Three seconds later they both realized that they were just staring at each other and sitting in Peyton's car. They hastily got out, muttering apologies, and ran to Jake's front door.

He unlocked it and they walked inside. The faint sound of the TV made Jake look over to the sofa to his left where he saw his father had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself and made his way to the baby carrier. Peyton followed him.

Jake spent a few moments just watching Jenny sleep peacefully and Peyton found herself watching him. Wiping the silly grin that had appeared on her face as a result of this, she moved her head to look at Jenny.

Jake finally reached down to the carrier and gently took her out of it and into his arms. "We should probably take her upstairs."

"Just like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Peyton pointed to his dad who was still asleep. "If he wakes up and finds her not here…"

Jake nodded, understanding. "Yeah, it's probably better not to give him a heart attack."

Peyton giggled, but did her best to keep it soft so that she wouldn't wake Jenny up.

"Could you just take her upstairs to my room; I'll be there in a minute." Jake carefully handed Jenny over to Peyton and made his way to his father.

Peyton tip-toed up the stairs and quietly stepped into Jake's room. She was about to slowly lower Jenny into her crib when Peyton felt a movement at her arm. She looked down and saw that Jenny was moving her head about a little, but her eyes still weren't open.

Jake entered and saw Peyton carrying his baby. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but I think I might have woken her. I'm really sor-"

"It's okay, it wasn't you. Sometimes she gets up again about this time, other times even later." Jake went over Peyton to see Jenny.

It was at this moment when Jenny opened her eyes and looked up at the woman carrying her, and the man standing just behind her. Peyton and Jake both smiled at the little girl. If anyone had been looking through Jake's window at that moment, they would have seen a happy family.

When Jake changed the angle of his head, his cheek brushed against Peyton's blond curls and it was only then that they realized how close they had been standing.

Both flushed and he quickly moved back.

"So…" Peyton hurriedly tried to change the subject, "what do you normally do to make her fall asleep?"

Jake flushed even more. "Sometimes I sing to her."

"Oh. Can I hear you?"

Jake met her gaze. "Yeah. I mean, if you want."

"I do."

"Okay then."

Jenny gurgled happily.

……………

After Nathan beat Haley at air hockey and quite a number of other games, he took her towards his favourite. "Let me guess," she said, "it's a basketball one, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's not."

"What? Total shocker."

"Very funny. Basically you're the guy in the spaceship and the point of the game is to zap all the aliens."

"Mindless violence," Haley stated, putting her shopping bag down on the floor next to the machine, "no wonder you like it."

"Ha ha," Nathan said sarcastically. "Stand here, so I can show you how to use the controls," he instructed. Haley moved as told, and he stood behind her. His arms were on either side of her, and his hands were placed on top of hers on the joystick. "You know," he began, as he observed their position, "I could definitely get used to this. I should bring you here more often."

"Stop!" Haley took her hand out from under his to slap his shoulder playfully. "Just show me how you play the game."

"Okay; so, you move this to move the spaceship, and you press this button here to kill the aliens," Nathan showed her.

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"That's what you said about the last two games, both of which you lost."

"That's just because you're more practiced at this than me!" Haley said.

"Okay, okay," Nathan laughed. "Why don't I start so you can watch me play for a bit, and then you can take over?"

Haley nodded her agreement. She moved Nathan's arm so that she could wait by the side of the table, causing Nathan to protest.

"Hey, don't go."

Haley smirked. "I'll be just here."

Nathan started playing and Haley's involvement soon grew from observing to telling him what to do.

"Kill that one! That one!"

"I'm trying!"

"Move the ship that way!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're too slow!"

"You play then!" And before Haley could reply Nathan had moved and her hands had somehow found their way to the controls.

Haley started playing and managed to kill three of the aliens at once. "Did you see that?" she turned to Nathan, excited. "Even you didn't do that!"

A loud noise suddenly emitted from the machine. Nathan smirked. "I also didn't get game over."

"What!" Haley turned back to the machine and saw the screen had gone black, and was now asking her whether she wanted to play again. "What happened?"

"The aliens attacked your ship 'cause you weren't paying attention. That's what happens when you gloat."

Haley frowned. "I'm going to play again, and this time I'll get all the aliens."

"You do that, baby. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. Hey, why don't I keep your bag in the trunk of my car?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nah, my car's not parked that far away and if you try to keep an eye on it and play the game at the same time then you'll never finish."

"Okay, thanks." Haley handed Nathan her shopping bag and he kissed her cheek before going out of the arcade room.

Haley got back to the game and this time she played slightly better than last time, but she had only made it half way through before her ship got destroyed again. Sighing, she pulled out a rubber band from her jean pocket to tie her hair up. As she was trying to pull it up, the black band fell to the ground. Haley bent down to pick it up.

Haley stood back up and found a girl a little older than herself, and much taller, standing in front of her machine.

"Excuse me," Haley said politely, "I was using this machine."

The girl looked down on Haley and rolled her eyes. "Not anymore, you're not."

"What?"

"I said," the girl enunciated, "you're not using it anymore."

"You can't just steal my machine, that's not fair!"

"You shouldn't have left it."

"I didn't leave it!" Haley's tutoring had developed her patience, but now she felt it wearing thin. "I was just here; I only bent down to pick something up."

The girl just shrugged. "I didn't see you, not my problem." She nudged Haley to the side and pressed the button to start the game.

"Hey!" Haley nearly yelled, coming back up to her. "Don't nudge me."

The girl let out a short, hollow laugh. "What are you gonna do, girly? Call your boyfriend to come save you?"

Haley's face screwed up in concentration. She hated to admit it, but, unfair as it was, there wasn't much Haley could do about the girl stealing the machine. At least, there was nothing she could do that wouldn't make her come across as a whiny little child. And that option wasn't very attractive. Especially since that girl had called her 'girly'.

Suddenly, another option popped into Haley's mind. Without even bothering to think it over she said, "I'll play you for it!"

Now, it was the girl's turn to be confused. "What?"

"The machine. I'll play you for it."

The girl laughed again, but this time with slightly more feeling. "Sure." Haley's eyes widened when the girl cracked her knuckles loudly. "That sounds _fair_."

A few minutes later, Nathan was closing the trunk of his car, and locking the car behind him. He jogged back up the main steps and walked through the crowded mall to get to the room with all the arcade games, but he wasn't prepared for was finding the arcade the way he did. The room was packed, but no one was using any of the machines. In fact all the guys in there – and they did all seem to be guys – were standing clustered around one machine in the middle of the room. As Nathan ventured further into the room a thought struck him about its location.

He pried his through the crowd and made his way to the centre and found…

"Haley?"

She didn't even take her eyes off the machine. "Nathan, is that you?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" He inched closer to the machine, and stood by it, on Haley's right. On her left was a girl who Nathan vaguely recognized from seeing her around the arcade before. "Haley?" he said again when she didn't answer him.

"Can't talk Nathan, gotta concentrate."

Just then the girl scored a few points higher than Haley and all the boys watching cheered. A few seconds later Haley caught up with her and the boys cheered again.

Nathan glanced over them and narrowed his eyes. They didn't really care who won, they just wanted to watch the girls play the game. Nathan had no problem with them staring at that other chick. But with Haley…then he definitely had a problem. With the way she was standing her t-shirt had ridden up slightly and her tattoo was on show. At school this would comfort Nathan, but here, none of these guys knew what it meant. Well, he was just going to have to show them. Especially that guy in the green sweater who just gave Haley a glance-over. Nathan was going to have to sort that guy out just about-

"Oh my God!" a loud squeal came from beside him, causing Nathan to turn around.

Both girls were looking at the screen in shock, and at first Nathan couldn't realize whether that was a bad or a good thing. Then when Haley's face broke into a grin and the other chick looked mad Nathan realized, but not quite believed.

"I won!" Haley screamed.

All the boys gave a hearty cheer.

"Nathan, I won!" Haley said excitedly, and before he could reply she launched herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

All the boys booed.


	4. Goodnight, but not Goodbye

**A/N: Okay, I realize that the Jeyton in this chapter is a little short, but I liked it and I didn't want to make it longer just for the sake of length so I didn't. Plus, the next (and final!) chapter will make up for it – I should know, I've already written it!**

**Chapter Four: Goodnight, but not Goodbye**

"Sorry about that," Jake told Peyton as he closed the door behind his mum.

"It's okay," Peyton smiled. "Your mum's really nice."

"Yeah…" Jake sat back down on the chair opposite the bed, where Peyton was sitting. Jenny was asleep in her crib, which was placed between them. "She and dad have been really great with Jenny and everything. I don't know what I would have done without them."

"They've been really supportive, huh?"

"Yeah," Jake told her. "Well, at least they have been after they got over the initial shock."

Peyton nodded heartily at this. "Yeah, my dad would freak if I told him that news. That's if he was even here in the first place. Not that I'm in a situation to tell him – I mean, not that I haven't had – 'cause I have – well, a little, but I have – but I'm not a, you know – not that I'm implying you are – 'cause I don't mean that – I…" Peyton finally gave up, fully aware that she couldn't make herself sound any worse or any better.

Jake noticed Peyton's obvious discomfort and decided to 'forget' everything she said after she stopped talking about her dad. "So…your Dad's not home?"

"No," Peyton said, immensely relieved by Jake's reversal of the conversation, "he left soon after the Classic. He'll be back in another two weeks. But, until then it's just me."

"You must miss him a lot."

"I do. I mean, he's here a lot more than he used to be, which is really great. It's just; every time he goes...I guess I just hate saying goodbye." It was at this point that Peyton heard the clock in the hall chime, and she checked her watch to find that it was now eleven-fifteen. "Which is funny, since I should be leaving now."

"Are you sure?" Jake stood up with her.

"Yeah, it's kind of late and you look really tired."

Jake knew it was pointless to refute this statement since it was completely true. "Will you get home okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Peyton shrugged. She bent down to whisper, "Goodnight," to Jenny and kissed her forehead. Jake followed Peyton downstairs and walked her to his door. She turned back to say bye but Jake stopped her before she could.

"Don't say goodbye," he told her. "Say goodnight."

Peyton smiled shyly, but happily. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jake grinned. After making a quick mental decision he kissed her forehead. Peyton did her best not to blush and walk, rather than skip, down the steps to her car. Her smile grew when she saw he was waiting for her to drive away before he closed the door. With a final wave, she put her keys in the ignition and headed back home.

……………

Nathan pulled his car up in front of Haley's house and jogged round to the passenger side to open her door for her. Haley thanked him and got out of the car. He took her hand and they started walking to the steps leading up to her house when Haley remembered something. "Oh, Nathan, my shopping bag's in the trunk!"

"Oh, yeah." He went back to the car, and unlocked the trunk. When he lifted the top, Haley was surprised by the contents.

"What's that other bag?" she asked as she took her bag out.

"Oh…" Nathan carefully took the bag out and handed it to her. "That's for you."

Haley's forehead creased in confusion. She put her hand into the bag and pulled out the dress she'd seen and loved in that shop window, but would never have been able to buy herself. "Nathan…" she breathed.

"I got it when you were in the arcade," he told her, nervous.

"Nathan, I can't keep this." She held the bag out to him.

"What? Haley I bought it for you – it sure as hell isn't for me."

"Nathan, you can't afford this! You just got emancipated from your parents; you need to take care of your money."

"It's my money, Haley, I can spend it how I want to, and if I want to spend some of it on you, then I will," he said in a tone that left no room for argument. But, Haley still looked sad. "I thought you liked it when you saw it –"

"I do Nathan, I love this dress – and I love you for getting it for me," she touched his cheek with her hand, "but you can't be as careless with your money as you were before. You won't be able to live on your own and keep the apartment if you are."

Nathan nodded. "I know; you're right. I'm no expert at managing money."

Haley looked up at him. "Well, I can help you with that."

Nathan leaned down and touched her nose with his. "Okay. But I still want you to keep the dress." When Haley made a face, he added, "after all, it is the last present I'll be able to give you for a while." Haley giggled at this, and Nathan smiled.

Their lips met in a tender, gentle kiss. When Nathan moved back, Haley took her present out and grinned at it happily. "It's so pretty," she squealed.

"I hope it fits. I got the same size as I got you before so it should."

"You haven't bought me a dress before," Haley said.

"Yes I have," Nathan replied, a little bugged that she didn't remember. "Sort of."

"When?" she questioned.

"Our first date."

"Oh. The nightdress," Haley blushed. "Yeah, that fit."

Nathan smirked. "Can I see? Just to make sure."

Haley clutched her shopping bags to her chest and blushed even harder. "No!"

Nathan chuckled, "Just relax, Hales. I didn't mean it. Well, actually I did, but I didn't think you'd say yes."

Haley smiled. She put both her shopping bags into one hand and gave her other to Nathan. They walked up the steps, content in the silence until they reached her door and they had to say goodbye.

"You know…" Haley told him, "you never did tell me your secret."

"My secret?"

"You know. On our first date we had to tell each other a secret no one else knew and I told you that I had cheated on a test-"

"But I never told you mine. Yeah, you're right." Nathan cringed as he remembered the arrival of Tim and the rest of his basketball buddies and how badly he had screwed things up with Haley that night. He had been afraid that she'd never talk to him. But now…now, Haley just stood there patiently waiting for him…and looking at him like…like he didn't know how…or maybe he did.

Maybe he had for a while.

"So…will you tell me it now?"

Nathan took a deep breath to calm himself down, and shoved his hands into his pockets so she couldn't see that he had started to sweat. He nodded and sat down on the front step.

Haley wordlessly put her bags down and sat next to him.

Nathan sat and contemplated. Haley thought it was about what secret to tell her, but he was really thinking about how to tell her what he was about to say.

"I guess…" he finally began. "I've never really loved anyone before. Relationships were always about having fun," he continued, "and – well, you've met my parents. My mum was always away, and my dad…kind of impossible there."

Haley listened kindly to what Nathan said, and comfortingly placed her hand on his knee when he mentioned his parents. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Wait – you said 'before'."

Nathan finally met her gaze. "Yeah, I know."

She stared at him wide-eyed in wonder. "But, that – that means…"


	5. Auction Rules

**Chapter Five: Auction Rules**

Peyton closed her cupboard, preparing to go to bed. She unfolded the sweat pants she had taken out and felt her foot knock into something. She threw the pants onto the bed and bent down to find the offensive object. It was her web cam.

Peyton sighed and put the web cam back on her table. Ever since she had got home, she had been thinking about Jake (well, more like ever since she had left his house), but now instead of going to bed with thoughts of Jake's lovely face she'd be remembering how she was the worst best friend in the world. And it had been such a wonderful night.

It had been a wonderful night, Peyton thought. She was still a little surprised at herself for actually telling Jake her ugly secret about how she had treated Brooke. Thankfully, he had seemed okay with it. 'However, 'seemed' was a little different than actually being okay with it,' Peyton reminded herself. And Peyton didn't know if he was. Maybe that explained why he had only kissed her on the forehead. Not that she objected. And he had been totally sweet when he said 'goodnight' – her face brightened just thinking about it – but, she wouldn't have objected to a kiss a little lower down.

It was then that she heard a tapping on her bedroom door. She swiveled on her foot, a little worried, but her worry turned to surprise when she saw the intruder.

"Hi!" her voice went up several pitches.

"Can I come in?

"Uh, yeah, of course."

Jake smiled and walked inside her room till her was standing a few paces in front of her.

Peyton stared at him. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"Auction rules."

"Huh?"

"Well, after you left I remembered the auction rules…we have to kiss at midnight."

Peyton felt her heart start beating faster. "Oh…yeah." She glanced hastily at the clock. It was less than a minute to midnight! Jake took a few steps forward, and Peyton moved closer to him. "Well…" she said, "rules are rules."

Jake nodded slightly, his head inching towards hers. "Rules are rules."

Peyton closed her eyes as she felt his hand brush away her hair from her face. He closed the final distance between them and kissed her softly, sweetly.

When they broke apart they stared at each other for a few moments. "So I guess since its midnight I don't own you anymore," Peyton blurted out eventually.

"I guess not," Jake agreed.

"So…you get to do what you want."

"Yeah…"

"What do you want to do?" she asked, too desperate to know the answer to not ask.

"I want to stay here," Jake said.

"You do?"

"Yeah…actually I didn't just come here for the rules," he admitted.

"You didn't?"

Jake shook his head. "I like you Peyton," he told her. Peyton stared at him for a few moments, speechless. "Could you say something?" he asked nervously.

"I like you too," she grinned and jumped up; kissing him so passionately that they both lost their balance and Jake fell backwards onto her bed, pulling Peyton down with him.

"Oh my God!" Peyton sat up. "Are you okay?"

Jake grinned up at her. "I'm fine. Come here." He put his hand in her hair and pulled her back down so they could resume kissing.

Peyton smiled and kissed him back, blissfully happy for the first time in longer than she could remember. "Hey – if you're here where's Jenny?"

"My parents are watching her."

"Wait – so you told them you were coming here? And they were okay with that?"

"I didn't say I was coming here specifically, I just said that I had something I had to do, and I might not be back till morning so –"

"Till morning huh?" Peyton teased.

Jake realized how that sounded and quickly tried to refute that statement. "No, that's not what I meant. I don't expect you to – I mean, I don't think we should – not that I don't want you, Peyton, because, clearly, that's not the case, it's just – I mean, I didn't come here thinking – I just wanted to see you," Jake said finally.

"Well, I glad you came," Peyton told him and gave him a chaste kiss. "And you are welcome to spend the night…if you want."

"I…" Jake took a deep breath. "I would like to spend the night…but just to sleep. I realize I might lose cool points for saying this but, I just want to go slow."

"Have you forgotten already; you don't have any cool points!" Peyton reminded him. "But, baby, you do now." Jake grinned and lifted his head up to kiss Peyton. "And, hey!" she said excitedly, "now I have something cool to tell Jenny about her dad."

Jake looked worried. "You're going to tell Jenny about our sex life?"

Peyton turned red. "Right…that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Probably not."

……………

Haley walked out of her bathroom, changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms. She pulled back the cover on her bed, about to get in when she heard a tapping noise which seemed to be coming from her bedroom door. She opened it, thinking her mother wanted something, but no one was there. Haley decided that she must have imagined it and closed the door. She tried to get into bed for the second time, but she heard the noise again, only this time it was more insistent and she was sure it was coming from…the window?

Haley tip-toed to the window and pulled back the curtains to reveal her smirking boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" she demanded in a harsh whisper after opening the window.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Nathan pouted.

"My parents are home!"

"But, I had to come – auction rules."

"Huh?"

"We're supposed to kiss at midnight."

"Oh yeah…you're right. Goodnight, now," Haley made to shut the curtains.

"Haley!" Nathan whined.

"Yes?"

Nathan took advantage of the fact that Haley had leaned towards him when she said that and tried to kiss her, but she moved her head back just in time so all he got was a pain in his neck from stretching too far. "What did you do that for?"

"It's not midnight yet."

Nathan frowned, but Haley kept her eyes on the clock. It was ten seconds to midnight. Nathan forced himself to wait, crouching on her ledge till 3 seconds were left, before cupping her face with his hands and pulling it towards his. Haley began to protest, but from the moment his mouth covered hers she stopped and lost herself in the kiss. A good thirty seconds later, Nathan pulled back. Not because he particularly wanted to, but because there was a very good chance he would have fallen off the ledge if he hadn't.

"Mmm…" Haley stared at Nathan dreamily. "Now are you gonna tell me why you're really here?"

"I told you – auction rules."

"And that's the only reason why?" Haley raised one eyebrow up, something she had learned from him.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Goodnight, Nathan."

When he hands reached from the window Nathan intervened. "But, now that you mention it…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe I could…stay over?"

"Nathan!"

"I have before."

"My parent's weren't here then. And you had just collapsed. You have your own apartment now. You should be there."

"But, you're not at my apartment."

Haley softened at this, but then started arguing again. "No, don't think you're getting in just with that. Go to your apartment, Nathan."

"But I miss you –"

"But –"

"Please, baby, it's cold –"

"But –"

"Please, Haley? I won't ask to stay again."

"You won't?" Haley was very cynical about that. And she also didn't think she wanted it to be true.

"Well, actually, I probably will," Nathan admitted, "but it's only because I miss you."

Haley was about to protest again, but Nathan gave her his best puppy-dog face and despite herself her resolve gave way. "You have to promise you won't make too much noise."

"I promise."

Haley helped Nathan get in before she closed the window and curtain behind him. He took a few steps forward, and slipped on something, landing on the ground, back first, with a loud thud. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Nathan nodded slightly, to calm Haley down, even though he could still feel some stinging in his back.

Haley looked for what he had slipped on and picked up a pen she had accidentally dropped on the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said when she saw it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

From Nathan's position, Haley's back was right next to his head. And with the way she was bending over to get the pen, her tank top had stretched upwards, revealing her smooth skin and the little '23' on her lower back. Nathan smirked. "I'm fine now."

Haley turned around, not understanding his reply. "Are you sure? Let's see if you can stand okay."

She helped him up, and Nathan found that standing was not a problem, expect for a slight twinge in his upper back. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Good. Now, let's get into bed before we end up making more noise." Haley crawled into bed, and watched Nathan as he toed off his trainers and socks, and then followed her inside. Once he was under the covers Haley turned on her side to rest her head on his shoulder, and draped her arm across his chest. Nathan responded by putting his arm around her waist.

"So what do you think about me getting a tattoo?" he joked.

"A tattoo?" Haley exclaimed. "Like, any tattoo?"

"Maybe. Or I could get one to match yours," he smirked.

"Hmm…so would it say 23 or 32?"

"Why 32?"

"So then whenever we stood next to each other it would either say 23,32 or 32,23. I know! You could get one of 23 backwards."

"Haley, 32 is 23 backwards."

"No, but I mean a mirror reflection of 23. Of course, then you'd have to get yours in the same place I got mine."

"I'm not sure about that. I mean, it looks totally hot on you, but if I ever got a tattoo, I think I'd get it higher up on my back. Like near my shoulder."

"Ooh!" Haley got so excited that she sat up. "Then you can get a winged lion."

"A what?"

"A winged lion. It's a lion with wings."

"Why would I want to get that?"

"Angel has one."

"Who's that?"

"Angel! From 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. He has a tattoo on his upper back of a winged lion. Although, I can't remember the last episode I saw it on him. Actually, I can't remember the last episode of 'Angel' I saw where David Boreanaz was shirtless." Haley put her hand on her chin, in thought.

"Okay…let me get this straight," Nathan said pointedly. "You're in bed with me, your boyfriend, and you're trying to remember the last time you saw some old TV star shirtless? Are you trying to tell me something Hales?"

Haley giggled at Nathan's irritation and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry, baby. I was just trying to remember for the tattoo. No, really," she added when Nathan raised his eyebrows at her. Nathan began to grumble, but was pacified when Haley kissed him lovingly. She put her head back on his shoulder and sighed. "Besides, it's not like you're really going to get a tattoo anyway."

"I know! I'll get a tattoo to match yours if you get a ring to match mine."

"What ring? You don't wear rings?" Haley said, looking at his hands.

"A nipple ring-Ow!"

"Be quiet! My parents will hear you."

"But, you pinched me."

"Well, you shouldn't have said that."

"It was just a joke - although it would definitely look hot on y-ow! Ow! I'm kidding, Haley, I'm kidding! Jeez."

"Goodnight, Nathan."

"Goodnight, Haley." He kissed her forehead before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**The end**

**A/N: That's it! Thanks for all the reviews – I didn't expect for this little story to get as many as it did, but I'm not complaining!  Mwah! I love you all. (If I just freaked you out, remember, I'm sick right now, so it's really just the antibiotics talking.) **


End file.
